Blood
by Humbo
Summary: Ghirahim's POV. Continues upon request.
1. Skyview

_Snap. _  
Daggers glided swiftly through the air, aimed at the boy in green. He was in a stance to deflect with that pitiful wooden shield, when the hilt of his blade began to flash. Distracted, the boy didn't have time to register that the daggers sent towards him had pinned him to the nearest wall. He furrowed his brow in utter annoyance as a spirit materialized in front of him, telling him something about a remote being low. (Maybe it was code for something.) As I approached him, I flashed my amazingly white teeth at the distressed boy in front of me, pinned to the wall by none other than my daggers. Those amazingly white teeth were soon stained with his blood. They cut into his neck flesh like a hot knife would cold butter, so clean. The boy turned his head away from the sight of me feeding on his sweet, thick, aromatic blood, only to further expose his neck to me. I smiled onto him and took the opportunity to bite on the cleaner area of him. He let out a cry, and the sweet sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. I pulled back to examine my work.  
What I saw was breathtaking. A rosy-cheeked shut tight eyed boy who had his head turned with his nose buried in his sleeve, blood trickling out of his beautiful neck onto his tunic, hands were bound above him... Oh, what a lovely sight.. And.. Oh! What was this? He had his knees clenched together as if..  
As if..  
The thought sent tingles down my spine.  
My hand gently caressed the exposed side of his face, gently stroking him to calm him (after all, I **was **just ravaging the surface area of his neck). I traced his strong jawline, admiring every part of this boy. I slipped my hand underneath his head to turn him towards me...  
I felt his jaw clench.  
He was _resisting._  
I knew how to fix that. I slipped my hand beneath his tunic, and grazed over his surprisingly large package.  
A surprised "Oh!" escaped between this boy's beautiful pair of lips, and his head turned towards me. I moved my right hand to his rapidly rising and falling chest and my left cradled that darling face. Before he had time to comprehend what was occurring, my lips had already found his. I bit his lower lip, drawing the smallest amount of blood possible (I didn't have time to fully examine the possibility that I may or may not have broken an artery in his neck.), receiving a small moan in response.  
Smiling against his lips, I simply said, "Does this _excite _you?"  
I bit harder. Another beautiful moan, followed by nervous, ragged breathing. Just listening the the sound of this boy's voice had me going insane on the inside. I craved to hear that beautiful voice of his. I wanted more, and with that on my mind, I began to attack his gorgeous lips again, this time, with my hips grazing the boy's armor with each rhythmic kiss. He surprisingly responded with moans and shivers. Oh, gods, even the simplest reaction from him drove me wild. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. My conscious stopped me, reminding me I have more pressing matters elsewhere, and that soon, this boy would be mine. I stepped back once again, to admire my work. I snapped, the daggers pinning this lovely treasure dematerialized, and through the flurry of diamonds I saw, my Sky Child fall to the floor and gaze at me with a pitiful face, as if he was asking why.  
Hush, Sky Child, it'll all be over soon.


	2. Eldin Volcano Earth Temple

**My other chapter was acting up on me. But, enjoy!**

**...**

I giggled at the boy in green from atop a wonderfully sculpted dragon's head. _So we meet again_, I chuckled to myself. My sky child glared at me with most hateful eyes.

I expressed to him my elation upon hearing the successful capture of the spirit maiden from my minions, and my frustration on hearing she was rescued by that.. that bitch!

_I was so close, _I thought to myself. I was near exploding into anger on the boy. _Composure, Ghirahim, _I thought as I caught my breath, _no need to take out your frustrations on the sky child, at least not yet._

"Sky child," I cooed, "have you ever had carefully laid out plans destroyed..?" I smiled.

I snapped and teleported by his side. He gasped with surprise. I began to circle around him, inspecting him for damage done by his journey.

"Have you any idea how much I _time _I've put into my plans?"

I shook my head and continued to inspect him, eyeing the Goddess Sword in its sheath. "How much.. effort was put into this?"

I snapped once more and vanished. I laughed menacingly and my booming voice filled the room, my laughter becoming more and more deranged, growing louder with every passing second. My voice came to a halt when the boy frantically looked around the room and drew his sword. I growled. What was to become of this boy? I teleported in front of the boy, giving him a fright, and spun around on my heel, my back facing the boy. I lowered my head, trembling with frustration.

"...And... You think.. You are worthy of defiling MY PLANS?" I bellowed as I turned, facing the boy once more.

He looked quite disheveled. "I know this is a lot to take in, boy, but you can at least attempt to show some emotion towards me," I sighed and leaned in, pressing my forehead against his. "I can only read those beautiful blue eyes of yours..."

And through those beauteous eyes I saw a whirlwind of emotion, hate, confusion, and anguish.

"What is your name?"

Nothing. Just grit jaw.

I vanished again, and the boy spun around, sword in hand, looking for any signs of me. Similar to last time, my daggers appeared in front of him, and twirled menacingly before they attacked him, pinning him to the ground of the narrow platform we were on. Instead of attaching him to the ground by his clothing, they had impaled his limbs and he was screaming in agony. Oh, those lovely screams.

I reappeared in front of him, and disrobed my cloak. Kneeling down next to him, I cradled his face and leaned into him, crushing my lips against his. "Your name, please," I whispered against his soft lips. He screamed as the daggers that I had impaled him with dug further into his limbs. I cocked my head to the side and watched as blood began staining his tunic from the inside of where I had sent the projectiles. He was in such a beautiful position. Exactly, how much could he endure before breaking..? I already knew his name, I just wanted to toy with this child. I wanted him to submit to me. I thought this all to myself as I smiled and traced my fingers along the hilt of the daggers, chuckling to myself as the pressure from the daggers agitated the boy even more. Oh, he was beautiful. The things I could do..

"I hate you!"

So he speaks! I turned my attention to him, snapping out of my trance.

"Watch your tongue, Link, remember, I'm not the poor mortal who's trapped under dark magic infused blades."

"I thought you didn't know my name," he growled.

I leaned in and grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks together. "I lied, and you're becoming awfully snappy with me."

His response was a stream of saliva projected at my beautiful face.

I howled with rage.

Wrong move.

"I've gone easy on you, boy! But now you've gone and done it!" I snapped and dug the daggers deeper into his flesh, to the point where he was fully impaled. He cried out in disbelief, which soon turned into a mixture of gurgled screams and delectable moans.

"Oh, dear, look what I've gone and done. I've accidentally nearly drained the life force from the goddess' chosen hero." I furrowed my brow and feigned a dramatic regret as I circled the boy. I smirked and looked down in time to see mass amounts of thick red liquid flow downwards. What a waste, all of that succulent blood. It could've been used for the greater good, and by that, I mean my sadistic desires. I appeared in front of the boy, standing between his legs, looking down on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," I sighed, we could've had so much fun together. Oh well." I raised a foot and stomped onto his stomach, and he spit up gobs of blood.

I was going to beat him within an inch of his life. I was going to make him feel until he was within his last few breaths, and bring him back. This would prove to be entertaining.

I straddled the boy, sitting on his hips, smiling as I hunched over and nipped at his neck, drawing blood. I slithered my tongue along his soon to be bloodied neck, grinning. He was too weak to fight back. Oh, I absolutely loved every moment of this. His breathing was shallow and rugged, I divulged in it. After a while, though, it began to even out, to silent , unbothered huffs. I didn't like it, so I pushed down on his right arm-in front of the dagger holding him to the ground. I crushed my lips to his. He screamed at the top of his lungs, blood gushed out of the surrounding wound, staining the inside of his tunic. I loved those cries of agony as they vibrated throughout my throat, and racked my innards to the core. Lovely, lovely, lovely, I thought to myself. I pressed again, another cry, another gush, another shiver down my spine. I drank in his pain, as I pressed repeatedly, earning beautiful screams. _Enough_, I thought to myself. _You're going to drain him._ I leaned back, rubbed my hands up and down on his chest, and admired this boy again. Sweaty strands of hair clung to his forehead. (We were in a volcano, after all.) He was panting, puffy lipped (from yours truly),distressed, and mostly stained crimson with his own blood. It was extremely erotic. I also could see he was dying, and near losing his right arm. I clapped my hands together and began casting a spell. Blood collected and liquified, rising out from cracks and grouping together to form a mass glob of scarlet thickness. "Open wide, sky child," I cooed, "there'll be a lot to swallow before I'm done with you." I pulled his head towards me and directed the mass of his life force into him. I frowned, lusting for what I was giving away. "I could've drank that entire thing on my own," I sighed. I stood above him, pulling the daggers from his limbs. Blood trickled down from the blades, and mended itself into the boy. I snapped, and the daggers vanished. I sighed again, did the healing spell require that all of the unconsumed blood be phased back into the body? A demon has to eat sooner or later. I began to heal the boy's wounds, silently praising myself for the superior skill of hitting the right muscle without permanently damaging anything. He grunted. I snapped my head up to him. He reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of that filthy goddess sword. I simply grinned and vanished back atop the dragon's head. " I've had pleasure venting to you, boy, but I have matters to attend to, because the spirit maiden's trail is far beyond this province. I have a friend I'd like you to meet, and I don't think he'll be satisfied until you are burnt to a satisfying crisp. It seems that I must take my leave." Blue eyes pierced into mine and a large boulder dropped from the dragon's mouth. I bowed and disappeared to further search for the girl.

...

**Suggestions! I get writer's block very easy and string along ideas throughout a course of days. I actually ended up writing like 8 different versions of this chapter. Each exceeding 1K words : and this was the only one that ended up with our hero not dead. So. **


End file.
